Fairytale
by duckys-dream
Summary: Alex and Mick find their fairytale ending


**Title – Fairytale**

**Author - Duckysdream**

**Disclaimer – The characters of Water Rats don't belong to me. This story was written without permission and is not meant to offend anyone.** **Rating - PG-13**

**Summary – Alex and Mick find their fairytale ending.**

**Feedback – My fairytale would be getting some feedback from you out there **

**

* * *

**

"What do you think?" Alex asked.

"I think that girl is very fit." Mick answered.

"Michael." She said slapping him playfully.

"Well, that's the second time she's jogged past."

"Trust you." She rolled her eyes. "We're supposed to be looking for Jack's contact not watching joggers."

"Look there she goes again." He said after another five minutes. Alex got out of the car, walked over and sat on the park bench near where the woman was jogging. When she came past again, Alex stopped her. Mick saw her introduce herself and then point to him. She said something else that Mick couldn't hear. He could only imagine what it was. The woman smiled. They walked together towards him. "Oh, Alex." He put his hand to his head and tried to hide his humiliation. He took a deep breath and then got out of the car.

"Hi," She smiled a beautiful smile.

"Hi." He smiled strangely.

"I'm Sabrina," She giggled.

"Michael." They shook hands.

"Um, Alex said you were watching me jog and she asked me for my phone number to give to you."

"Alex." He said shamefully.

"Well, I won't give you my phone number, but if you want to meet me at eleven thirty Sunday morning at the Healy Street Pool." She smiled again and glanced sideways at Alex then jogged away.

"I'll kill you." He said putting his hands around her neck. They got a call over the radio. Jack's contact wasn't going to show so they drove back to the station.

"Mick," Jack said when they walked into the room. "I got tickets to the cricket on Sunday, do you want to come."

"He can't Jack, he's got a hot date." Alex smiled.

"Oh, I see. We'll then I guess we better not keep you away." Jack smiled.

"It's not a date." He said defensively.

"You know, I'll come if that ticket's still free." Alex said.

"Great," Jack said. "At least I won't be lonely." He handed Alex the ticket. That Sunday Mick went to the pool and looked for Sabrina. There were no other people at the pool except for a small swimming class and their instructor. Soon after he arrived he saw Alex walk in through the side gate.

"I thought you were going to the cricket." He called out to her.

"I am," she sat down next to him. "It doesn't start until one thirty."

"Well, sorry to spoil your fun but it looks like she stood me up."

"There she is." Alex pointed to Sabrina. She was teaching the swimming class. They watched her for about five minutes until she'd finished.

"Sorry," she said coming over to them. "My class doesn't usually go for that long." She dried herself and then wrapped the towel around her waist. She pulled the swimming cap she'd been wearing off. Mick looked at her uncomfortably. "Look, would you like to go for a walk?" She asked. "Or a swim if you're dressed for it."

"Sure, swimming sounds great," he said standing up. He pulled his T-shirt off. Alex whistled childishly. "Are you coming," He said looking at Alex.

"I don't think so."

"Come on Al, it'll be fun."

"Fine, alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." They all walked down to the pool. Sabrina dived in, Mick and Alex stood on the side of the pool. "She's attractive." Alex said while Sabrina was under the water. He shoved her playfully. When she returned the shove he lost his balance. He grabbed at her but didn't get a good enough grip and splashed into the pool. Alex smiled and giggled. Before he came to the surface Alex fell into the water. Mick grabbed onto the lane rope and kicked his legs lazily. Alex continued to sink. Sabrina dived down and pulled her to the surface.

"Is she alright?" Mick asked.

"She will be."

"Did I do that? I mean did I pull her into the water?"

"No, you were already in the water when she fell. I think she fainted." Alex started to regain consciousness. She coughed and spat some water back into the pool. "It's alright," Sabrina reassured her guiding Alex to the lain rope. "You're safe now." Alex ran a hand through her hair and looked around.

"What happened?" She asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I got really dizzy, I don't feel so hot."

"Come on, we'll get out of the water." Sabrina said. "Just hold on around my neck. Let me do all the hard work ok." Alex's held tight around Sabrina and she started to move towards the edge of the pool. "Hold you breath." She said as they went under the lane rope. "And again." Mick saw a look of panic cross Alex's face when they went under the water. "Ok, there we go." Sabrina said helping Alex climb the ladder at the side of the pool. She turned around and sat on the edge of the pool. Sabrina pulled herself out of the water and sat next to Alex.

"Thank you." Alex said looking across at her new friend. Mick came to the edge of the pool and held onto the edge.

"Don't mention it. How are you feeling?"

"I've got a killer headache." Alex said. "I was fine this morning, it just came on all of a sudden. That was terrifying, if you hadn't been here, if you hadn't pulled me up."

"Try not to think about it." Sabrina said. "It'll only make you feel worse. It doesn't matter what would've happened if I wasn't here, because I am here." Sabrina smiled. Alex nodded and ran her hands through her hair again. She lent forward, rested her elbows on her legs and her face in her hands. She groaned. "Alex?" Sabrina said putting a hand on Alex's back.

Alex's body went limp and she slipped from the edge of the pool back into the water. Sabrina was only a second behind her. Standing up and then diving into the water. Mick watched the two women under the water. Alex was struggling around, conscious but unable to get herself to the surface of the water. As she struggled some part of her body made contact with Sabrina's stomach. Mick saw a rush of bubbles rise to the surface. Alex had knocked the wind from Sabrina's lungs. When the surface settled a second later Alex was no longer struggling, she was completely still. Sabrina surfaced a second later, pulling Alex with her.

"Help me get her out." She said turning to Mick. He was out of the water and guiding Alex's body onto the edge of the pool within a heartbeat. Sabrina pulled herself out of the water and took Alex's pulse.

"She's not breathing." Mick said. The words hadn't completely left his lips before Sabrina had sealed her mouth over Alex's in an attempt to force some air into her lungs. Mick took one of Alex's hands and squeezed it firmly. After a few seconds Alex coughed up a large amount of water and started gasping for air. Mick squeezed her hand. Sabrina rolled Alex onto her side.

"Just lie there a minute. You breathed in a whole lot of water. I'll grab your towel." Sabrina said brushing Alex's soaked hair back off her face. Mick lay down facing Alex. He took her hand again. He was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"You sure know how to kill a mood Alex," He said and smiled. Alex returned the smile. "Although, this is the most exciting date I've been on."

"Not all bad then." Alex whispered.

"Alright," Sabrina said returning to the pair. "You think you can walk?" She asked. Alex nodded. Mick got to his feet and then helped Alex up. Sabrina wrapped a towel around her. "We'll get you inside."

"Lean on me." Mick said wrapping one arm around Alex's waist. Sabrina led them through to the house attached to the pool. Mick sat Alex down on a bench inside the door. Sabrina walked further into the house. She returned a minute later with a glass of water and a box of painkillers.

"This'll help with that headache." She said sitting beside Alex. "How are you feeling?"

"Messed up," Alex answered. She took two of the pills.

"I brought your bag in, do you think you're right to get yourself changed?" Sabrina asked. "We'll have to take you to a doctor. You'll probably have to start some antibiotics, you've probably still got some water in your lungs, the last thing you need is to get a chest infection."

"Ok," Alex nodded. "I'll be alright." She nodded.

"I'll come check on you in a minute." Sabrina said. She and Mick left the room to allow Alex some privacy.

"That was incredible." Mick said. "Thank you, you saved her."

"What else was I going to do?" Sabrina asked. Mick lent forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked. Sabrina smiled.

"That would be wonderful." She nodded. "Sooner," She said kissing him again. "Rather than later."

"Are you busy tonight?" He asked. She pulled her bottom lip in behind her teeth and smiled. "I'll pick you up about seven?"

"Ok," She nodded. They returned to the small closed off porch where Alex was getting changed and found her straightening her shirt.

"Come on Al, I'll take you up to the Emergency Room, make sure you're ok." Mick said.

"It's ok Mick, honestly, why don't you go to the cricket. I can take myself."

"Go to the cricket?" He asked almost indignantly. "Alex, you almost drowned I'm not going to the cricket until I make sure you're ok."

"Really, it's ok. I'm fine." Alex said. She withdrew the ticket from the pocket of her jeans. "No point completely wasting the afternoon." She said. Mick took the ticket still looking at Alex.

"No," He said.

"Please Mick, don't make a big deal out of this." Alex pleaded.

"It is a big deal." Mick said. He sighed. "Alright, ok, I understand. No fussing. At least let me drive you to the hospital."

"It's ok, I'll be fine."

"Look," Sabrina said. "Why don't I take you up to the hospital, you go to the cricket and enjoy yourself."

"I can drive myself."

"Alex, honey," Sabrina said taking both her hands. "You passed out this morning, twice. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be driving anywhere until we know you're ok."

"She's got a point Al."

"I'll get changed, and take you up to the hospital. You," she said turning to Mick. "Get outta my house." She smiled.

Sabrina drove Alex to the closest hospital and sat with her while she waited to be seen. It took about an hour all up for all the tests Alex needed. The doctor assured Alex the reason for her fainting spell was low iron and blood sugar combined with the heat. He gave her a booklet on healthy eating to take home and read. He also started her on a course of antibiotics.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Alex said walking over to Sabrina.

"And how exactly were you planning to get home?" Sabrina smiled. "You look tired," She said putting a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Do you want to come in for a while? Have a coffee with me, just for the company." Sabrina asked when they got back to her house. They'd taken Sabrina's car to the hospital.

"Company sounds wonderful." Alex nodded. Sabrina made them both a coffee and sat with Alex on the back porch again. She opened all the windows and a nice breeze blew through the room. They talked for a while over coffee. Sabrina could see Alex growing more and more tired.

"Why don't you lie down for a while? That hammock is seductively comfortable. I've got a bit of general tidying to do out the back."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Sabrina smiled. "Come one, I'll give you a leg up." She giggled. "Just rest." She said once Alex was settled in the hammock. "You need it."

"Sabrina," Alex said catching the woman's hand before she could walk away. "You saved me."

"Don't think about it now, just rest. You'll feel a million times better afterwards." Sabrina said. She disappeared out the back towards the swimming pool. Alex closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When she woke up it was dark outside. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. Once she had her bearings she climbed out of the hammock and walked out towards the pool. Sabrina was swimming laps. Alex sat in the small grandstand and watched her for a minute.

"Hey," She smiled when she spotted Alex. She pulled herself out of the water and dried herself off. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks." Alex nodded.

"Look, Alex, I know you're not comfortable here, but you're more that welcome." Sabrina said as they walked back into the house. "I'm going out, but you can stay if you're like. You've had a hard day,"

"That's one way of saying it." Alex smiled.

"There's food in the fridge if you're hungry and hot water in the taps if you want to have a bath or a shower. I have an ugly older brother who makes heaps of noise and a little sister who eats like tomorrow but they're not too bad. Good company if you want it."

"What about you?" Alex asked. Sabrina smiled and blushed slightly.

"I'm going out." She said. Alex smiled then too, knowing it was with Mick.

"You've only known me twelve hours but you're willing to let me stay here, unsupervised."

"I trust you." Sabrina smiled. "What happened today, it's going to stick with you. These things always do. Just know that you're not the only one and even though you feel silly and childish, everyone goes through more or less the same thing. You're probably not ready to talk about it now, but when you are, I'll listen, ok?"

"Thanks," Alex nodded. "Knowing that, it helps."

"I'm glad," Sabrina nodded. "I better start getting ready." She smiled. That night when Sabrina came home from her date Alex was asleep in the hammock. Mick checked on her and smiled. Mick and Sabrina had coffee and continued their conversation from dinner. They were learning about each other.

Sabrina was a swimming teacher and a hockey coach. She was twenty-seven years old and almost finished her Psychology degree. Her family owned the pool. "I had a great night." She smiled standing on the threshold of the front door with Mick.

"So did I." He kissed her. "I'll see you on Wednesday."

"It's a date."

Three months later Alex, Mick and Sabrina were sitting in a cafe having lunch. They quite often got together over the weekend.

"And this guy's like 'it must have fell in there'." Alex said concluding her story. Mick laughed remembering the moment Alex was taking about. Sabrina burst into laughter as well. It was a good story and Alex was exceptionally expressive when she recounted it. Mick sipped his coffee and glanced at Sabrina. She smiled and gave an almost invisible nod.

"What are you up to?" Alex asked not missing it.

"Alex," Mick said putting his cup down. "There's something that Sabrina and I wanted to tell you."

"Oh?" Alex asked trying to look interested. She had already guessed what was coming. She was a detective after all.

"Al, we're getting married." Sabrina said. Alex finally allowed herself the crack. The widest smile Mick at ever seen spread across her face.

"It's about time!" She said and laughed. "That's fantastic, I'm so happy for you both." She said. "I want to know everything. Have you set a date?"

"No, not really." Mick said.

"I promise, you'll be included in everything." Sabrina smiled.

"I can't believe this heat." Mick said glancing outside. "How about a swim?" He asked.

"Sure," Sabrina nodded. They finished their drinks and made their way back to the pool. They all changed into their swimming gear. Sabrina was the first into the water. "Are you coming in?" Sabrina asked looking up at Alex. Mick ran and jumped into the pool. Sabrina laughed and disappeared under the water. When she came back up she kissed her fiancé. "Can't you read?" Sabrina asked pointing to a sign posted at the edge of the pool. "No bomb dives."

"Sorry Honey." He said and looked guilty.

"Well alright then." Sabrina smiled.

"Come on Al, it'll make you feel better." Mick said turning around. Alex shook her head. "What I don't understand," He started. "Is how you can be in the Sydney Water Police when you're scared of water."

"I'm not scared of water. I still take showers. I'm just not terribly fond of deep water."

"But you consider ankle high water deep." Mick said.

"Mick," Sabrina scalded. "You wouldn't like it if you'd almost drowned either. It's ok Al, you don't have to come in." She smiled.

"Thank you." Alex smiled back. She sat down on the grandstand and watched Mick and Sabrina muck around in the water. She laughed when Sabrina pushed Mick's head under the water. Sabrina got out of the pool and walked over to Alex. Sabrina offered her hand to Alex.

"Come on." She said. "Just come and sit on the edge with me. You don't have to go in, just dangle your feet over the edge." Mick joined them in the grandstand and started to dry himself off. He watched as Alex and Sabrina sat for a while with their feet in the water, talking to each other. After a while Sabrina slipped into the water.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Will you come in with me?"

"Abs," Alex whined.

"I won't let you go." Sabrina said holding her hands up to Alex. "Do you trust me?" She asked. Alex sighed and slipped off the side into the cool water. She took Sabrina's hands. They were in the shallow end of the pool and the water came up to Alex's waist. They walked slowly through the water until the water was up to Alex's shoulders. They stopped for a few minutes and Sabrina continued to talk to Alex. Finally she pushed off from the bottom and started to swim. Alex followed her.

When they got to the centre of the deep end Sabrina started to tread water. She reached out and held tightly to Alex's hands again. Once Alex was comfortably treading water Sabrina let her hands go. Sabrina moved away from Alex and then swam back towards her. They were still talking and Mick wondered if they were talking about the water or anything but the water.

Just as Sabrina started to move away again, her brother ran up and jumped into the pool. He landed in the water less than two feet from Alex. She panicked as she was washed under a wave of water. Sabrina reached forward quickly and grabbed her by the arms. She pulled Alex up above the water. Alex wrapped her arms around Sabrina. "It's alright." She whispered. "You're alright, it's ok."

"Get me out," Alex said swallowing hard. "Get me out of the water." Alex was holding on to Sabrina white knuckled.

"Alright," Sabrina started for the side of the pool. There were only two lane ropes up in the pool, marking off the outside lanes on both sides. Mick hurried down to the side of the pool and waited. Sabrina was stopped at the lane rope holding onto it for support.

"I can't get you out any other way." Mick heard Sabrina say. Alex shook her head vehemently.

"No." She said.

"What's up?" Mick asked.

"She won't go under." Sabrina said.

"Bring her to the end." Mick said heading towards the end of the pool. The wall here was higher and there was no way Sabrina could push Alex that high out of the water. Mick got down on his knees and reached down into the water. "Ok, Al, I got you." He said holding her under the arms. Sabrina let Alex go and Mick pulled her to the end so her back was against the concrete. He hooked his arms firmly under hers and lifted her out of the water. "Ok, I got you, I've got you, it's ok." He held Alex tightly against him. Her whole body was shaking. "You're alright, you're safe now." Mick said brushing Alex's hair back. Sabrina had made her way through the water to her brother.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"You're a fool, Andrew, honestly."

"Get stuffed."

"You know, as well as I do, that Alex doesn't like the water."

"So?"

"You're unbelievable." Sabrina shoved him hard under the water. She got out of the pool and walked around to Alex and Mick. "Ignore him, if he says anything to you. He's an idiot."

Three weeks later Alex was waiting for Mick in Sabrina's lounge room. She heard Sabrina scream. She stood up and walked into the hall. Mick came out of the bedroom and wrapped his arms around Alex.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked.

"Alex, I'm pregnant." He said hugging her again. She smiled and looked up at Sabrina.

"Congratulations." She said softly. Her voice let her down.

"What's the matter?" Sabrina asked. "You don't look well."

"I'm ok." Alex said.

"She's right Al, you do look pretty crook." Mick said.

"I'll be fine, just need to eat something I think." Later that day in their office Mick looked up at Alex again.

"You know Al, maybe you should go home."

"You look like death warmed up." Jack said walking into the office.

"Thanks very much."

"Well what ever it is keep it away from me. I don't want to get sick."

"I'm sure Chief wouldn't mind if you took half a day off." Mick said picking up the phone. "Go over to Sabrina's place. She said this morning that she'd take care of you."

"Well, it is only half a day." She sighed.

"Love you too." Mick said as he hung up the phone. "Sabrina will come and pick you up." Sabrina came to the station and collected Alex. She took her home and lay her down on the couch.

"Keep warm." She smiled kindly.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing." Alex drifted of too sleep. She woke up coughing about forty-five minutes later. Sabrina came into her with a glass of water. "Here," She handed Alex the cup. After Alex had finished her drink Sabrina rubbed her back. "Are you alright?" she asked. Alex nodded. "Lie down, try and get some more sleep. You look like you need it." Alex lay down again.

"Abs." She said softly. Sabrina looked up from her position in front of the couch. "There's something I wanted to tell you."

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" Sabrina turned and knelt facing Alex.

"I can't put anything past you, I know that. You haven't asked, but I know you want to."

"Alex, what are you talking about?"

"You know I didn't start feeling sick until this morning, when Mick said you were pregnant." Alex said. Sabrina sighed.

"You wanna tell me why?" Sabrina asked taking on of Alex's hands. Alex took her time before answering the question.

"I can't have children." She said at last.

"Alex, I'm so sorry." Sabrina said. "If I don't known I would've,"

"It's ok," Alex smiled weakly cutting her off. "Honestly. It's never really bothered me before. I don't know why it is now. I feel so, empty. It's stupid."

"No, it's not. I'd be worried if you didn't feel this way."

"I'm sorry." Alex said. "You don't want to hear about my problems."

"Alex, I'm a shrink," She smiled. "This is my Job. Well it will be." Sabrina kissed Alex gently on the forehead. "Come on, try and get some more sleep."

"That's your cure for everything." Alex said.

"It works doesn't it?" Sabrina said. Alex nodded and made herself more comfortable on the couch. She fell back into a peaceful sleep. When she woke up she saw Mick sitting in an armchair across the room. Sabrina was sitting on his lap. They were speaking quietly to each other. Alex started to cough. Sabrina kissed Mick and walked over to Alex. She knelt down and smiled. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said.

"Lovely, alright, come on." Sabrina helped her up and into the bathroom. Alex barely made it before she was threw up. Sabrina knelt down and rubbed her back, "Better out than in." She whispered. She turned to Mick who had followed them into the bathroom. "Can you get me a glass of water please?"

"Sure," Mick nodded. He walked out and got a glass of water. Sabrina washed Alex's face and gave her a few small sips of water.

"There we go," Sabrina said. Alex's eyes rolled back and she blacked out.

"I'll get her out onto the couch." Mick said. "You grab a bucket just in case." He lifted Alex up and carried her out into the lounge room. "Are you alright?" He asked as he lay Alex down on the couch.

"I don't know." Alex said.

"Do you want to go to the doctor?" Mick asked.

"No." She shook her head. "I just don't want to be alone."

"I'll stay with you."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being such a sweetie." She smiled. Mick returned the smile. Later that night Mick headed home but Alex stayed at Sabrina's.

"Do you want to talk to me?" Sabrina asked sitting on the couch beside Alex's hip.

"I don't know?"

"I think it might help." Sabrina said. Alex shrugged and dropped her eyes. "You don't have to be afraid of what I'll think. I won't form an opinion, I'm trained not to."

"Even if what I want to say is about you?"

"If it helps you I don't care, Al, honestly you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you."

"Well," Alex sighed. "I'm jealous, I guess."

"Of me?"

"Yes," She nodded slowly. "You have everything I ever wanted."

"Does that include Mick?"

"I never had an interest in Mick before he started going out with you. And now that I can't have him I see what a wonderful partner he really is."

"You don't have to feel jealous. You have everything I ever wanted."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not." Sabrina shook her head. "You have a career that's taking you somewhere, where am I going to go being a hockey coach and a swimming instructor? You have loving parents and the rest of your family loves you. You don't have to put up with an idiot like Andrew. You've got so much going for you. You're so lucky."

"What about you? You're lucky to me." Alex said. "You've got Mick, you've got or you're going to have a little baby. That's all I wanted, is a family of my own."

"You can share mine." Sabrina said. "Everything I own is yours if you need it. You're my best friend and I'd do anything for you." Alex sat up and put her arms around Sabrina.

"Thank you." She whispered. There was a bang somewhere near the front door. "What was that?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Sabrina answer standing up. "Wait there."

"No way." Alex said grabbing her gun from where she'd hidden it earlier, between the couch and the wall. She then followed Sabrina. They walked down the hall. Because of the storm outside, there was no power. The hall was pitch black. When they got to the front door, Sabrina turned around. "What was it?"

"I still don't know." Sabrina shrugged. Alex screamed as someone grabbed her from behind. Her automatic reaction was to punch the person that had grabbed her. She drew her gun and held it on her attacker. Sabrina got a torch and shone it at the man on the floor. "Oh, God." She dropped to her knees and threw her arms around the man. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "We didn't know."

"It's alright." He smiled weakly. "It was a stupid thing to do. I thought she was you." He wiped blood from his mouth. "Quite a right hook you've got there." He said looking at Alex who still had her gun drawn.

"It's ok Al," Sabrina said standing up. She put her hand on the barrel of Alex's gun. Alex looked at her confused. "This is one of my brothers, Will." He stood up.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He smiled. "I thought you were Abs."

"Hey, I thought I was the only one who called you Abs." Alex smiled looking at Sabrina.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"I'm ok." She nodded and put her gun away. "Just got a fright." She nodded. "I'm sorry too." She said looking at the man on the ground. She held a hand down to Will. "I didn't know who you were. It's an automatic reaction."

"It's alright." Will smiled. "I got what I deserved."

"Did Denny come with you?"

"No, he's still in Queensland."

"Lucky bugger." Sabrina said. "Come in, I've got to talk to you." She led Will into the lounge.

"How have you been?" He asked as Sabrina cleaned the split in his eyebrow.

"Pregnant." She answered, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh my God, Sabrina that's wonderful." He hugged her. She held her left had out for him to see. "Engaged? Congratulations?" He smiled. "You're growing up little sister."

"Will, you're an hour older than me. Give me a break." Sabrina said rolling her eyes.

"I can't help it you know how I like to pull rank."

"Unfortunately I do."

"Who's your friend?" He asked motioning his head towards Alex. She was standing at the window on the other side of the lounge room looking at the rain outside.

"Alex." Sabrina called. Alex turned around and smiled. Sabrina motioned for her to come over. Alex walked over to them and sat on the floor next to Sabrina. "Alex this is my brother Will. He's the middle triplet. Will this is Alex, she's my best friend."

"Pleased to meet you Alex." He said shaking her hand.

"Like wise." She said smiling. Alex noticed that he held her eyes and her hand a second longer than he needed to.

"So when do I get to meet the lucky man?" Will asked turning back to Sabrina.

"How long are you staying for?"

"A while." he said.

"Good, I can use you." Sabrina smiled.

"What?"

"You can meet Mick and help us move all my stuff."

"So you're moving in with him. Not the other way around."

"That's right. Andrew and Jamie are going to stay here and look after the pool so I can still take my classes."

"I guess it'd be too crowded with your fiancé and a little bubby." He said nodding.

"You can move in here then, if you want to."

"There's a thought. Ask the others first. I don't want to put them out."

"Trust you to go all soft."

"I'm not soft, I'm just a chicken. There's a difference."

"I know that but I was being nice."

"When are you moving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Are you going to help?" Will asked looking at Alex.

"Yes," She nodded.

"Well then I guess I have to come."

"Will." Sabrina said slapping him playfully.

"I can't help it." He said rubbing his arm. "I have to go. I only stopped in for a quick hello. I'll be back tomorrow to help you."

"Thanks." Sabrina walked with him to the door.

"Your friend seems nice."

"Oh God, Will." Sabrina said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, I think she's nice. She's very pretty. I'm sorry I scared her."

"I'm sure she forgives you."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Sabrina closed the door and walked back into the lounge. "He likes you." She said smiling at Alex.

"He's nice." Alex said.

"If he annoys you just tell him to shove off."

"I will." She smiled. "Trust me."

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" Sabrina asked.

"I want to go home but I don't want to sit alone in the dark."

"Do you want me to come with you? Jamie's staying at a friends place and I don't know where Andrew is. I don't really care."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Come on, I don't really feel like sitting here by myself in the dark either." Sabrina smiled. The next morning Alex found Sabrina asleep on the couch. Alex made herself a cup of tea and some toast. She sat down and read through the paper while she ate. When she was finished she went back upstairs and had a shower. Sabrina was awake when Alex came back downstairs.

"Good morning." Alex smiled. Sabrina looked at her for a second before taking off for the bathroom. Alex followed her and held her hair back while she was sick. "Are you alright?" Alex asked. Sabrina took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." She sighed and nodded.

"You sure?"

"Morning sickness Al, it's morning sickness."

"Oh." Alex nodded. "It'll be worth it in the end." Alex smiled. Sabrina was sick again. "Honest."

Eight months later Alex, Mick and Sabrina went to a BBQ for Jack's birthday.

"Alex." Mick said walking up to her. She was standing off to the side of a large group of people, just watching. She turned to Mick.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Please, talk to me." He said.

"About what?" She asked confusion crossing her features.

"About what's bothering you?"

"Oh yeh, red wine, I'm really not a fan." She said holding up her glass. "But he's the birthday boy, so I figured I'll put up with him and his awful taste, just this once."

"That's not what I meant Alex, and you know it. You've hardly spoken two words to me since Sab and I got married."

"Sorry Mick, I guess I've just been busy with other things."

"That's bullshit Al. You used to tell me everything, we were best friends."

"Nothing's going on, I've just been busy." Alex said walking away from Mick and the large crowd of people. Mick followed her. He caught up to her in the passageway beside the house.

"Why don't you just cut the crap and tell me what's going on here." Mick said grabbing her by the shoulder and spinning her around. Her glass of wine flew out of her hand and landed on the grass.

"Alright," She said her anger flaring. "You want to know what's wrong, I'll tell you. I love you Mick, I'm in love with you, have been for years. Once upon a time I figured you and I, we might have a chance, but I blew it. I lost my chance. You and Abs are so happy together, you're so perfect for each other. And I started it all, I got you two together. How's that for poetic justice." Alex swiped angrily at the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I never knew. Oh Alex, you big fool. I felt the same way, I love you too, I thought there was no chance in hell for me. I never thought I'd be good enough for you." He reached up and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry?"

"For loving me?" She said, confusing crossing her face.

"For never doing this." He lent forward and kissed her gently.

"Mick," Sabrina called coming around the side of the house. Mick spun around to face her.

"Sab, I, I can explain." Mick said quickly. Sabrina took a deep breath and smiled.

"There's nothing to explain." She said and took another deep breath. "I understand everything."

"Abs?" Alex said stepping forward. "Are you alright?"

"Perfect." She nodded. "I need one of you, both of you, to take me to the hospital. My water broke."

In the early hours of the next morning, Sabrina delivered a beautiful baby girl. The baby was taken away to be cleaned and examined. Mick sat beside Sabrina's bed holding her hand tightly. There had been complications during the delivery and Sabrina had lost too much blood.

"Promise me something." Sabrina whispered looking at Mick. "Take good care of my daughter, take care of yourself. I want you and Alex to be happy together." She smiled and closed her eyes for a second.

"You can't leave me, don't leave me." Mick said squeezing her hand. "Sabrina, please, I don't know what to do without you. You said you'd be my happy ending. I can't make that happy ending without you."

"You can," She nodded. "You will." She opened her eyes again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mick kissed her and squeezed her hand again.

"Promise me." Sabrina said.

"I promise." Mick nodded. Sabrina smiled again and closed her eyes. Her heart started to slow down. "I promise," Mick said tears flowing freely down his cheeks. Sabrina's heart finally stopped.

The nurse in the room pressed a few buttons on the machine and wrote something down. Mick rested his head against Sabrina's chest and cried. After a few minutes he lifted his head and turned to Alex. She was in a heap in the corner of the room. Mick stood up and kissed Sabrina, one last time. He walked across to Alex and crouched down in front of her.

"Al," He whispered. "Alex," She lifted her head and looked up at him for a second then put her head back on her knees. Alex had the following two weeks away from work. She needed the time to collect herself.

Mick returned to work when his daughter was three months old.

"Good to see you back." Jack said putting his hand on Mick's shoulder.

"It's good to be here." Mick nodded.

"How's Bub?" He asked.

"She's fine, she's beautiful." Mick said offering a picture to Jack. "Sabrina's brother has offered to look after her for me during the day."

"It's good Mick." Jack said handing the photo back. "I'm glad you're getting on with it all."

"There's no point fussing over the past." Mick said loud enough for Alex to hear. "Sabrina wouldn't want that."

"True." Jack nodded. He patted Mick on the back and walked out of the office.

"Detectives." Helen said sticking her head around the door. "There's been a robbery and an assault at a bay side cafe. The Nemesis is waiting for you." She said and walked back to her office. Alex stood up and walked silently out of the room.

"Alex." Mick said walking up behind her. She was holding onto the rail on the lower deck of the Nemesis watching the water go past. "Talk to me, please."

"Hey Mick, it's good to see you back at work." Matt called.

"Oh Mate, I'm so glad to be here."

"How's your daughter?" Gaven asked.

"She's fine."

"Good." He nodded. Mick turned back to Alex. She was leaning further out over the rail of the boat.

"Do you still hate deep water?" He asked. Alex ignored him. "Please, Alex, at least nod or shake your head." She nodded after a short hesitation. "Thank you," He whispered. When they got to the cafe Alex and Mick found their witness. She's been hit in the head during the robbery. An Ambulance officer was gently cleaning the wound. "Hi, I'm Detective Mick Riley, this is Detective St.Clair. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"I don't mind." She said moving her eyes to look at him.

"What's your name?"

"Jenny, Jenny Andrews."

"Did you see who hit you?"

"Yeh," She nodded. "I don't know his name, but I know what he looks like. I've seen him around before."

"You work here?" He asked.

"That's right," Jenny nodded. "On Saturdays and after school."

"How old are you?" Mick asked.

"Sixteen." She answered.

"You said you've seen this guy around before?"

"He hangs out down near our supplier. I see him when I go over to get the veggies."

"She right to come with us?" Mick asked looking at the Ambo.

"Yeh, she's good to go. Just go to your local GP alright." The Ambo said.

"Thanks," The girl nodded.

"How far is the supplier?"

"Not far, we can walk. It's just down near the peer." Jenny led Mick, Alex and Matt down the road and into the supplier. She walked through the building and out the back where the building backed onto the peer.

"Do you see him?" Mick asked. Jenny looked around.

"There," She pointed. "That's him."

"Are you sure?" Mick asked. Jenny nodded. "You stay here with Detective St.Clair." He said walking towards the man Jenny had pointed out. "Excuse me sir." Mick said walking up to him. "I'm with the Sydney Water Police. Can I ask you a few questions?" He said reaching for his badge. The guy shoved Mick off the peer into the water and took off. Matt took off after him. Alex ran to the edge of the peer and looked down into the water.

"Mick," She called. "Michael." There was no reply. "Jesus Christ Mick, you'll pay for this." She said slipping her shoes and jacket off. She jumped off the peer into the water. She took a deep breath and dived under the water. She searched blindly for a minute before surfacing for another lungful of air. "Mick," She called again treading water.

She dove under the water again and searched for her partner. She found him and grabbed him under the arms. She tried to pull him free but he was caught on something. Alex surfaced quickly and took another deep breath. She returned to Mick and sealed her mouth over his. She breathed out slowly and let him take in some air. She then dove deeper and worked to break the branch that had snagged Mick's foot. They both surfaced a second later.

"You jumped in the water for me." He said looking at Alex. She was white as a ghost. "You saved me."

"Now it's your turn to save me." She said.

"Come on." He said pulling her towards one of the pylons that held the peer up. He climbed onto the concrete at the bottom and helped Alex out of the water. "You're ok." He said pulling her close. She was shaking. "There you go."

"Thank you." Alex said and took a few calming breaths.

"So does this mean you're talking to me now?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll talk to you, if you'll forgive me for being such an idiot."

"Oh Alex, I was never mad at you. Just tell me why? What started all this?"

"I was so scared that Sabrina died thinking that I'd kissed you that night. That I'd betrayed her."

"I told her, I explained everything to her. She knew it was me." Mick smiled. "She'd been expecting it, she knew what we couldn't even admit to ourselves. She wanted you to take her place, to be the baby's mother."

"I can't do that. I can't take her place."

"I think you can, I love you as much as I loved her."

"Hey," Gaven called from above them. Mick lent out from under the peer and looked up at him. "You two alright?"

"Yeh Mate, we can't get any further up though. We're stuck here."

"I've checked it out, you'll have to swim round the other side of the peer. It's not far, twenty-five, thirty metres at most. Sorry Alex, there's no other way."

"Right oh, we'll meet you there." Mick called. "Alex?" He said looking at her.

"I told Gaven, I didn't have a choice. He's great about it, I knew he would be."

"So how are we going to do this? You be ok?"

"I'll be alright," She nodded. "I'll be fine."

"What can I do to help you?" Mick asked. "If I just hold onto you, will that help?" Alex nodded. Mick slipped back into the water. "Come on Al, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Alex slipped into the water beside Mick. As soon as she was in Mick grabbed hold of her. "Ok?"

"Let's just get this over with." She said and started to swim. They swam under the peer and towards the ladder. Gaven was waiting for them at the back of the Nemesis.

"Come on Alex, almost there." He called. When Alex got to the boat Gaven reached down and pulled her out of the water. Mick joined her a second later. Gaven wrapped blankets around each of them. "I grabbed your jacket and your shoes." He said.

"Thanks." Alex smiled. When they got back to the station Mick and Alex changed out of their wet clothes. "Mick," Alex called as he was leaving that afternoon. He stopped and turned around.

"What's up?" He asked when she caught up to him.

"I didn't say thank you, for today when we were in the water." She said.

"You don't have to thank me. That's what friends are for." He smiled.

"I was wondering," She said looking down at the ground. "If you're not busy tonight," She looked back up at him. "Well I'd like to meet her. Your daughter."

"Sure." Mick smiled. "Your place or mine?" He asked.

"I don't care. I just want to meet her." Alex said with a sigh of relief.

"Come to my place. I'll make you dinner and you can play with the baby."

"Alright." She nodded. "Great."

"Around six thirty?" He smiled.

"I'll be there." She nodded.

"Hi," Mick smiled as he opened the door for Alex that night. "Come in." He stepped back and let her in. "Bub's in the rocker over there." He pointed. Alex walked over and knelt down in front of the rocker.

"Can I pick her up?" She asked looking up at Mick who had walked back into the kitchen.

"Of course you can. Just get a good grip, she's a wriggler." Mick smiled. Alex lifted the baby up.

"Hi gorgeous, hi there." Alex smiled. "Mick." Alex said walking over to him in the kitchen. "What's her name?"

"What?" He said turning and looking at her confused.

"The baby, I don't know her name." Alex said.

"Oh, Dana." He answered. "Her names Dana Tiffany Riley."

"Hi Dana." Alex said putting her finger in the baby's hand. "I'm Alex, it's nice to meet you." She smiled and looked up at Mick. "Thank you." She whispered. "For letting me come here."

"You had to meet her Alex." He smiled. "Sab wanted you to be her God mother."

"Oh, Mick I'd be honoured." She smiled.

"Really. I'm so glad." Mick smiled. Dana started to whinge.

"Hey baby, it's alright." Alex whispered rocking the baby gently. She didn't settle down.

"Are you right?" Mick asked.

"We're just fine." Alex smiled. "Aren't we Angel?" She rocked the baby. While Mick was finishing dinner Alex walked around the lounge room with the baby. She settled down. "That's much better." Alex smiled. "You're that much cuter when you're not crying." Alex started to sing. Dana started to blink slowly. Before long she was asleep.

"That was really nice Al." Mick said from the dining room table.

"Where's her cot?" Alex asked.

"In here." Mick said leading Alex to a bedroom.

"There you go beautiful, sleep tight." Alex bent forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're good with kids." Mick said after dinner. "Did you ever think about starting a family?"

"Sure." Alex nodded. "I think about it all the time."

"Never met the right guy?" Mick said.

"Something like that." Alex nodded. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Alex, I didn't mean to upset you. Are you alright?" He moved around the table so he was sitting next to her. "Hey, don't cry." He put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Mick I, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to be sorry."

"I ruined everything, you're beautiful dinner."

"No, you didn't. You didn't ruin anything." He pulled her chair out and knelt in front of her. "What's wrong? Tell me what's upset you so much?"

"Mick I," She swallowed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't have children."

"Alex, I didn't know. Why?" He asked. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"It's alright. You may as well know." She sighed. "About ten years ago, I got pregnant." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't planned but it didn't matter. It never mattered." She said and wiped her eyes. "When I was about halfway through I got rubella."

"Oh God." Mick said.

"I had a miscarriage and I almost died."

"It must've been terrible."

"I've had better experiences. Something happened to me while I was sick. I never quite understood it but I don't ovulate. It's got something to do with hormones. I'm still not ready to accept that I will never have children."

"Hey." Mick smiled. "You can share my baby if you want to." Alex managed to return the smile. Mick put his arms around her. "Don't cry anymore." He whispered. "It's alright." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Mick." She whispered the next morning. She was lying on her side. Mick was lying behind her. He had one of his arms over her side. His hand was resting on her stomach." "Mick," She whispered again. He tensed his fingers on her bare stomach. "What did we do? Oh God." She rolled onto her back. Mick propped himself up on his elbow.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"What we did, it was wrong, it was so wrong."

"I don't think it was Alex. I love you, do you love me?"

"Yes. Of course I do. You know that." She whispered. "But I mean, Jesus, if Jack ever finds out he'll have a pink fit."

"It's alright." He said kissing her on the cheek. "He'll understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. And if he doesn't does it really matter?"

"I guess not." She smiled.

"Besides, it might be interesting to see Jack have a pink fit." Mick smiled.

"You," She said slapping him playfully. "Lets just not over do this, alright."

"I agree." He nodded. "Take it slow." He smiled. Alex nodded. A few weeks later, Alex stumbled out to open her front door. "Alex," Mick said.

"Mick, what are you doing here? It's two o'clock in the morning."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you." He said. "Can we come in?" He said.

"Of course." She said stepping aside.

"I had the weirdest dream. I had to come and tell you right away. I really am sorry."

"It's fine." She said yawning. "I was having a bad dream anyway."

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Huh, yeh I'm fine. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"It's about what you said a couple of weeks ago. When you came to my place for dinner."

"I said a lot of things that night." Alex said sitting on the kitchen bench. "Which part?" She reached her hands out for Dana. Mick handed her over.

"The part about you not being able to have children."

"Mick, please, not now."

"Let me finish, please. I'm sure this'll work."

"What?"

"You said you didn't ovulate but all that means is you don't release an egg from your ovaries right."

"Yes." She nodded.

"The eggs are still there right?"

"I guess so, I've never really asked that many questions about it."

"Alex, you're missing my point, all you need to do to have a baby is take one of the eggs and fertilise it. Artificial insemination. They can do that. Doctors take an egg put it in a dish, fertilise it and then inject it back into the woman's womb, or something. You'd get hormone therapy and everything. People do it all the time."

"Yeh, I've heard about it. Oh." Alex said suddenly wide away. "You mean I could get pregnant."

"Welcome to the party. Are you glad I got you out of bed to tell you that?" He asked.

"Yes," She nodded and kissed him. The next morning Jack walked into the office while Alex was on the phone.

"Thank you Doctor. I'll be there." She hung up the phone.

"Alex are you sick?" He asked.

"It's just a check up, Jack." Alex smiled. Mick walked into the office as Jack walked out. He sat down at his desk. Alex walked over and sat on the edge of the desk. "I called the doctor." Alex said.

"What did he say?" Mick smiled.

"I've got an appointment for four o'clock this afternoon."

"Do you want me to come along?" He asked.

"I'll be alright." She smiled.

"Come over afterwards?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll bring pizza." She smiled.

"Alright." He nodded and looked back to his desk. That night after her appointment Alex went to Mick's place. "How did it go?" He asked taking the pizza. Alex wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. "Hey don't cry it's alright." She pulled back from him and beamed him a smile. He returned the smile. "Happy tears?" He said childishly.

"Yeh," She nodded. "Happy tears."

"Oh Alex." He pulled her back in and hugged her tightly. Dana started to cry.

"You're making her jealous." Alex said wiping her eyes. The phone started to ring. "You get the phone and I'll get the baby." Alex smiled. She picked Dana up.

"Yeh mum." Mick said. "As a matter of fact I've met a really nice girl. Ally." He smiled. "She's here right now, do you want to say hello to her?"

"Mick no," Alex whispered. He held the phone up to her. "Hello," She said nervously. "Yes, I will Mrs Riley. Bye." She handed the phone back to Mick and gave him an evil look. She sang Dana a lullaby until she was asleep then she put her down. When she came out of the room Mick was off the phone. "I don't believe you." She said sitting down next to him.

"You'll be alright." He said handing her a piece of pizza. "Thanks for putting Dana down." He smiled.

"No problems." She smiled back.

"Since when do you call me Ally?" She said after they'd eaten.

"Sorry, but if I'd said your name was Alex, mum would have gone on about it. I'll tell her, I just wanted to get off the phone and spend time with you."

"What's wrong with Alex." She asked.

"When I was seven, my older brother overdosed and died. His name was Alex. I'm over it but mum's not. If I'd said Alex I'd still be on the phone." Mick smiled.

"You can call me Ally if you want, I guess." She put her head down on his lap. She explained what had happened at the doctors.

"Do you want to start right away?" He asked.

"I don't know, I think I'm getting to old to have kids."

"Alex, you're only thirty, that's not too old." He smiled.

"Do you want to start right away?" He asked. She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"You will be the donor won't you?"

"Of course I will." He smiled. He lent forward and kissed her.

"Don't dare say that's what friends are for." Alex smiled. "You know damn well that we're more than friends." He kissed her again smiling cheekily. "You didn't mean it the first time did you? When you helped me in the water." He shook his head.

"Alex," He said while they were waiting in the doctor's office a few weeks later. "Will we get married?" He asked.

"Are you proposing?" She smiled.

"Not yet." He said returning the smile. Alex was about to say something but looked up when her name was called.

"Alright, Miss St.Clair, this doesn't always work the first time. Take it easy for a couple of days."

"When will we know?" She asked.

"In a week come back and we'll test you to see if you're pregnant."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Thank you so much." They walked out to the car. Alex yawned.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"Will, Will mind that we were out so late." Alex asked sleepily.

"No." Mick smiled. When they got to Mick's place Alex was asleep. "Come on sweetie." He said lifting her out of the car. "Thanks Will." Mick said.

"No worries. I'll see you on Monday." He walked out and closed the front door behind him. Mick walked in and lay Alex gently on the bed.

"Hey," He whispered. "Al, darling wake up. You have to get out of your clothes." Alex rolled over. "Poor baby." He whispered. He got one of his t-shirts out of the drawer. He got Alex changed and tucked her in. He climbed into bed next to her. She rolled onto her side. Mick put his arm over her and put his hand on her stomach.

"Mick," She whispered the next week.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Are you coming to the doctors this morning?" She asked. "I'm leaving in half an hour."

"I'm up." He said. "What time is it?" He called from the bathroom.

"Almost eleven." She called back.

"Come on." He whispered kissing her on the side of the neck. He picked up Dana and they left for the doctor.

"Miss St.Clair, come through." They walked into the doctor's office. Alex did a pregnancy test. "The test is positive." the doctor said. "Congratulations, you're pregnant."

"Oh my God." Alex said throwing her arms around Mick. Mick hugged her close. "It's too good to be true." She smiled. That night Mick took Alex out to dinner.

"Alex." Mick said. She looked up at him. He slipped off his chair and knelt in front of her.

"Oh God." She said shocked.

"Will you marry me now?" He asked smiling.

"Oh Mick, of course I will. You know I will." He slipped a ring onto Alex's left hand.

"Alex." Helen said the next day. "Looks like you had a busy weekend." She said lifting Alex's left hand. "Who's the lucky man?" She asked.

"Oh God," Alex said as a shiver ran down her back. "It's Mick, Helen."

"Congratulations." Helen smiled as she walked past Mick.

Mick and Alex got married four months later. Five months after that Alex was sitting in the lounge room. Mick was lying on his stomach on the floor. Dana was sitting in front of him. Mick draped a tea towel over her face. "Where's Dana," He said. "Where is she?"

"Boo," Dana said pulling the tea towel away.

"Angel," Alex said. Dana turned and looked at her. She giggled and crawled over to her.

"Mummy." She said pulling herself up on the chair.

"Baby," Alex smiled. She put her hand on her stomach. Mick got up on his knees and crawled over to Alex.

"Spread out sprout." Mick said lifting Dana and putting her down out of the way. He kissed Alex. She took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"Baby," Alex said again.

"She'll be alright." Mick said.

"No Mick this baby." She took a deep breath. "I think it's coming."

"We'll get you to the hospital." He smiled. He helped Alex out to the car. He came back and got her bag and Dana. Thirteen hours later Alex had delivered. "Alex." He said taking her hand. "It's a girl." He smiled.

"Georgia." Mick said.

"Perfect," She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Alex." Mick said. She opened her eyes.

"I'm not going any where." She smiled. "Just let me rest." She sighed. "Take Dana home and do the same. I'll see you later today."

"Is that a promise?" He asked.

"I promise with all my heart and soul that I will still be here when you come back." She squeezed his hand. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me for a long time." He kissed her on the cheek before walking out."

"Hey Georgie." He smiled running his finger down the baby's cheek. He kissed Georgie on the cheek then looked into Alex's eyes. "Maybe my story can have a happy ending after all."

THE END


End file.
